A so-called top-blow type core molding machine in which a blow head is arranged above a core box so as to blow core sand down into the core box from thereabove has conventionally been used (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Since the blow head is arranged above the core box, and a core sand hopper is further arranged thereabove, the top-blow type core molding machine increases its height and becomes bulky.